


you had me wrapped around your finger

by niamdox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but this has nothing to do with the song, does anyone even use that anymore, eh whatever idc, god did i actually use tommo as a nickname, i killed myself with my own writing, its after 3 am, title borrowed from the 5SOS song, tooth rotting fluff really, you might wanna go see a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is just happy Niall exists. It's as simple as that. He finds it hard to believe there are people in the world who don't love Niall as much as he does. Because how could you not love him?</p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div>or:  the things Louis loves about Niall.
            </blockquote>





	you had me wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> I had Nouis feels. 
> 
>  
> 
> [It's all this picture's fault.](http://37.media.tumblr.com/3ed11fba575fa2084f86d663b5b51d0d/tumblr_n9riyrXghU1tgnxkwo1_500.png)
> 
>  
> 
> But hey, it caused a revival of my ability to write One Direction fics. Just in time for WWA DC too.

Louis is just happy Niall exists. It's as simple as that. He finds it hard to believe there are people in the world who don't love Niall as much as he does. Because how could you  _not_ love him? He's a happy little ball of energy.

Sort of like a puppy.

Yes, Niall is definately a puppy trapped in a grown man's body. There's no other good explanation for why he would need fed and walked as often as he does.

Even if Niall is a hyperactive bottomless pit, Louis loves it. He loves every little thing about Niall. 

He loves the way Niall yawns like a kitten when he's sleepy, then curls up next to the closest warm body and nuzzles his face into their neck, no matter who they are. He's been known to cuddle up with Paul, and various security guards. They'll tolerate it for a few minutes, then it becomes obvious that they're uncomfortable and one of the boys has to take their place. Louis tries to take that job as often as possible, but he shares occasionally. He'll stay there for hours at a time some days, until long after his arm's gone numb and he starts to nod off himself But he forces himself to stay awake just so he can see the way Niall smiles at him sleepily when he starts waking up before he nuzzles back against Louis' shirt collar until he blinks awake.

He loves the way Niall's hair practically glows in the sunlight after a new bleach job. At the right angle in direct sunlight it almost looks white blonde in an angelic way, which is just about a perfect metaphor for what Niall is. Louis would never breathe a word of this to anybody, though. That would just be too embarrassing. Instead, he admires it from afar while one of the other boys takes Niall out to the parking lot of the venue to play footie and let him run around enough to focus before the soundcheck. Louis also loves how Niall's cheeks are flushed pink from exertion when he comes back inside, mildly sated and just as happy as ever. It's the same coming offstage after the show, only instead of the physical activity sating him it only ramps up his energy more, even if he's exhausted from two hours of bouncing around on stage, singing and dancing. He's buzzed because he's doing what he loves and making people happy. 

That's another thing Louis loves about Niall. He wants so badly to make people happy. Making others makes happy makes him happy. And that, in turn, makes Louis happy.

He loves how Niall sometimes sits in the back of the bus late at night with his guitar, playing softly as to not wake the other boys. But Louis always hears. The music he plays this late is always calm and gentle- sort of like a lullaby. It's enough to sooth even the lightest sleeper deeper into sleep instead of waking them up. When Louis' feeling particularly bold, he'll wrap himself up in his blankets and pad out of his bunk and to the back of the bus. Sometimes just standing in the doorway, listening and watching. Other times, he goes in to keep Niall company, after reassuring him that no, he didn't wake him up. If he's lucky, Niall's working on a song and he'll let Louis help him, the two of them harmonizing as quietly as possible until they get a few verses they're happy with. That's enough for them to go back to sleep, either in their bunks or cuddled up right there on the couch. It's nice, either way, because it's a few minutes of time where Louis can watch Niall and admire some of the other, smaller things he loves about him. 

Like the way the thin wispy hairs at the back of his neck have a slight curl to them, or how he sticks the tip of his tongue out of the side of his mouth when he's concentrating.

Every once in a while though, like tonight, Niall will notice Louis hasn't said anything in a while and look over to check on him, only to find him staring at him with this big, goofy, fond smile plastered on his face.

"What're you lookin' at, mate?" Niall asks, a small smile playing at his lips and a hint of a giggle in his voice. Another one of the little things Louis loves.

Louis just hums and scoots closer. Just close enough to rest his head on Niall's shoulder. "Keep playing. 'M awake.." Louis yawns. He squeaks a bit, and thats enough for the same sort of fond smile to appear on Niall's face. 

"Mhmm. If you say so, Tommo." Niall says a bit sing-songy, but he grants Louis' request anyway, picking up where he left off in the slow song he'd been playing.

Maybe, just maybe, Niall had a few things he loved about Louis too.


End file.
